Wild Horse
The wild horse (Equus ferus) is a species of the genus Equus, which includes as subspecies the modern domesticated horse (Equus ferus '' ''caballus) as well as the undomesticated tarpan (Equus ferus ferus, now extinct), and the endangered Przewalski's horse (Equus ferus przewalskii).2 Przewalski's horse had reached the brink of extinction but was reintroduced successfully back into the wild.3 The tarpan became extinct in the 19th century, though it is a possible ancestor of the domestic horse; it roamed the steppes of Eurasia at the time of domestication.45678 However, other subspecies of Equus ferus may have existed and could have been the stock from which domesticated horses are descended.9 Since the extinction of the tarpan, attempts have been made to reconstruct its phenotype, resulting in horse breeds such as the Konik and Heck horse.1011 However, the genetic makeup and foundation bloodstock of those breeds is substantially derived from domesticated horses, so these breeds possess domesticated traits. The term "wild horse" is also used colloquially in reference to free-roaming herds of feral horses such as the mustang in the United States,12 the brumby in Australia,13 and many others. These feral horses are untamed members of the domestic horse subspecies (Equus ferus caballus), not to be confused with the truly "wild" horse subspecies extant into modern times. Contents * 1Ecology * 2Subspecies and their history * 3Evolution and taxonomy ** 3.1Scientific naming of the species ** 3.2Przewalski's horse * 4Feral horses * 5See also * 6References ** 6.1Citations ** 6.2Bibliography Ecologyedit In general, wild horses are grazers that prefer to inhabit open areas, such as steppes and grasslands. They may have seasonal food preferences, as seen in the Przewalski's subspecies.14 Horses may fall prey to native predators where they live, such as wolves,15 cougars,16 and spotted hyenas.17 Subspecies and their historyedit E. ferus had several subspecies. Three survived into modern times:18 * The domestic horse (Equus ferus caballus). * The tarpan or Eurasian wild horse (Equus ferus ferus), once native to Europe and western Asia, became effectively extinct in the late 19th century, and the last specimen died in captivity in an estate in Poltava Governorate, Russian Empire, in 1909. * Przewalski's horse (Equus ferus przewalskii), also known as the Mongolian wild horse or takhi, is native to Central Asia and the Gobi Desert. The latter two are the only never-domesticated "wild" groups that survived into historic times.9 However, other subspecies of Equus ferus may have existed and could have been the stock from which domesticated horses are descended.9 Evolution and taxonomyedit Equus ferus fossil from 9100 BC found near Odense, at the Zoological Museum in Copenhagen Probable European wild horse coat colors19 Main article: Evolution of the horse The horse family Equidae and the genus Equus evolved in North America, before the species moved into the Eastern Hemisphere.20 Studies using ancient DNA, as well as DNA of recent individuals, show the presence of two closely related horse species in North America, the wild horse and Haringtonhippus francisci, the "New World stilt-legged horse"; the latter has been taxonomically assigned to various names.72122 Currently, three subspecies that lived during recorded human history are recognized.18 One subspecies is the widespread domestic horse (Equus ferus caballus),18 as well as two wild subspecies: the recently extinct tarpan (E. f. ferus) and the endangered Przewalski's horse (E. f. przewalskii).5618 Genetically, the pre-domestication horse, E. f. ferus, and the domesticated horse, E. f. caballus, form a single homogeneous group (clade) and are genetically indistinguishable from each other.7212324 The genetic variation within this clade shows only a limited regional variation, with the notable exception of Przewalski's horse.7212324 Przewalski's horse has several unique genetic differences that distinguish it from the other subspecies, including 66 instead of 64 chromosomes,525 unique Y-chromosome gene haplotypes,26 and unique mtDNA haplotypes.2728 Besides genetic differences, osteological evidence from across the Eurasian wild horse range, based on cranial and metacarpal differences, indicates the presence of only two subspecies in postglacial times, the tarpan and Przewalski's horse.929 Scientific naming of the speciesedit At present, the domesticated and wild horses are considered a single species, with the valid scientific name for the horse species being Equus ferus.30 The wild tarpan subspecies is E. f. ferus, Przewalski's horse is E. f. przewalskii, and the domesticated horse is E. f. caballus.31 The rules for the scientific naming of animal species are determined in the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature, which stipulates that the oldest available valid scientific name is used to name the species.32 Previously, when taxonomists considered domesticated and wild horse two subspecies of the same species, the valid scientific name was Equus caballus Linnaeus 1758,33 with the subspecies labeled E. c. caballus (domesticated horse), E. c. ferus Boddaert, 1785 (tarpan) and E. c. przewalskii Poliakov, 1881 (Przewalski's horse).34 However, in 2003, the International Commission on Zoological Nomenclature decided that the scientific names of the wild species have priority over the scientific names of domesticated species, therefore mandating the use of Equus ferus for the horse, independent of the position of the domesticated horse.35 Przewalski's horseedit Przewalski's horse occupied the eastern Eurasian Steppes, perhaps from the Urals to Mongolia, although the ancient border between tarpan and Przewalski's distributions has not been clearly defined.36 Przewalski's horse was limited to Dzungaria and western Mongolia in the same period, and became extinct in the wild during the 1960s, but was reintroduced in the late 1980s to two preserves in Mongolia.37 Although researchers such as Marija Gimbutas theorized that the horses of the Chalcolithic period were Przewalski's, more recent genetic studies indicate that Przewalski's horse is not an ancestor to modern domesticated horses.3839 Przewalski's horse is still found today, though it is an endangered species and for a time was considered extinct in the wild.28 Roughly 2000 Przewalski's horses are in zoos around the world.40 A small breeding population has been reintroduced in Mongolia.4142 As of 2005, a cooperative venture between the Zoological Society of London and Mongolian scientists has resulted in a population of 248 animals in the wild.43 Przewalski's horse has some biological differences from the domestic horse; unlike domesticated horses and the tarpan, which both have 64 chromosomes, Przewalski's horse has 66 chromosomes due to a Robertsonian translocation.44 However, the offspring of Przewalski and domestic horses are fertile, possessing 65 chromosomes.45 Feral horsesedit Main articles: Feral horse and feral See also: List of megafauna discovered in modern times § Status unclear Semi-feral Exmoor ponies. Though popularly called "wild" horses, feral and semi-feral horses are not truly wild; since their ancestors were domesticated. Horses that live in an untamed state but have ancestors that have been domesticated are not truly "wild" horses; they are feral horses.46 For instance, when the Spanish reintroduced the horse to the Americas, beginning in the late 15th century,47 some horses escaped, forming feral herds; the best-known being the mustang.48 Similarly, the brumby descended from horses strayed or let loose in Australia by English settlers.49 Isolated populations of feral horses occur in a number of places, including Bosnia, Croatia, New Zealand, Portugal, Scotland and a number of barrier islands along the Atlantic coast of North America from Sable Island off Nova Scotia, to Cumberland Island, off the coast of Georgia.50 Even though these are often referred to as "wild" horses, they are not truly "wild" in the biological sense of having no domesticated ancestors.46 In 1995, British and French explorers discovered a new population of horses in the Riwoche Valley of Tibet, unknown to the rest of the world, but apparently used by the local Khamba people.51 It was speculated that the Riwoche horse might be a relict population of wild horses,52 but testing did not reveal genetic differences with domesticated horses,53 which is in line with news reports indicating that they are used as pack and riding animals by the local villagers.54 These horses only stand 12 hands (48 inches, 122 cm) tall and are said to resemble the images known as "horse no 2" depicted in cave paintings alongside images of Przewalski's horse.53 See also Gallery wild-horse-the-wild-thornberrys-3.24.jpg Mongolian_Wild_Horse_(Wild_Thornberrys).jpg Buckstitch_SS (1).jpg CPatP_Horses.png Category:Mammal Category:Horse Category:Animals Category:Pride Lands Category:Berk Category:Celtonion Category:Domino Category:Narnia